


petal

by moriphyte



Series: how sad a flower [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"girls in their bedrooms making art, girls in their bedrooms making love, girls in the world fucking shit up"<br/>-Gemma Flack</p><p>You love this flower girl for all of her petals</p>
            </blockquote>





	petal

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nice gay shit with my fave girls since everything else in this fuckin series is depressing  
> The title is from the girl band Petal they're really good you should give them a listen  
> The first line is from the poem "mud" by [Jaimie Oliveira](http://jamieoliveira.tumblr.com/)  
> 

She is made of petals and rot  
And you wouldn't want her any other way  
She moves like flower petals and smells like lavender  
Pink lips painted black smile at you and when she smiles you can see it in the deep lavender of her black lined almond eyes  
She speaks smoothly, like a theoretical psychology text book, every word a piece of knowledge  
She laughs and it brings movement to her soft pale hair  
Sometimes her laugh is quiet where just her shoulders shake and her mouth smiles but sometimes she laughs loudly and chokes on air  
Her skin is not pale, but it is lighter than yours  
She says that together your skin makes a cosmic latte  
You don't know what she's talking about half the time but you still laugh because she says together and you get the sense that she means it  
When you wake up to the pale purple light of morning and the cold air through your open windows your first thought is of flowers and the first thing you smell is lavender and black coffee and just a little bit of salt  
When you climb out of the warmth of your soft white comforter and pad your way to the kitchen on the cold wooden floor the first thing you see is her sitting by the window, legs curled under her with her morning coffee and a heavy book, watching the snow fall outside  
She does this every morning in habit, Dave says she always has  
She says good morning  
You say you love her  
She is bare of her dark makeup and it makes everything about her more human  
You don't think you have ever seen her more beautiful  
When she says she loves you too tears build in your soft green eyes and you smile  
And then she is there, looking up at you with those lavender eyes that are so full of life and her pink unpainted lips are full and parted  
Then she smiles, all bright light and then you're both laughing. Her hands hold each side of your face, fingers pressing lightly into your soft skin and you do the same, enjoying the softness of her skin that you get the sense was once salt bitten. You press your foreheads together, close your eyes, and laugh  
To see your love like this every morning makes you so happy you want to kiss her and you do, on the soft skin of her forehead, on her plump cheeks, on her parted lips  
And she kisses back with all the love you share  
You've been together for three years, lived together for one, and already you are everything to each other  
If home is where the heart is then yours dwells in her and you've never felt more at home  
Your mornings are made with the smell of breakfast and the sight of her, sitting by that window with her coffee, black as ink  
Sometimes she is clear like crystal, lavender eyes bright and awake, skin bare and soft from salt bite, lips full and pink like flower petals  
Sometimes she is murky like dark salt waters, her uncut crystal eyes surrounded by smudged black makeup, salt bitten and bruised skin and cracked smudged black painted lips say that she is drowning  
But you sit with her as she holds onto you and lets the coffee keep her afloat  
After a breakfast of warm cinnamon and honey toast she leaves for her shift at the coffee shop.  
Summer is growing in the air now and the earth is glowing pink and purple and blue. After a dinner of chia and rice you find yourselves sleepy from the heat and decide to go to sleep early  
You hold each other, warm bodies from the contact but the open window keeps you cool and soon you fall into sleep thinking of the petals on a pale pink rose and the smell of fresh lavender


End file.
